New Player
by Benji The Vampire Confuser
Summary: Sam and Dean meet the first born of the Lilim.


**New Player**

_by Benji The Vampire Confuser_

_Based on characters and situations created by Eric Kripke._

"Who the hell are you?"

"Damian." He waited for the expected reaction. He was not disappointed.

"As in, son of the Devil?"

"Actually, yes." Not, disappointed, at all. "Please put the gun away. Or at least point it in a slightly different direction Precious."

"Yeah I don't think that's going to happen."

Damian sighed. "Fair enough. I'm not your enemy, but Mother knows you've no reason to trust me."

He sat back, keeping his hands visible. "I'm not here to fight lads, just to talk. Given what's going on, I thought it a good idea to introduce myself, make my intentions known so to speak."

Neither Sam nor Dean looked inclined to believe anything he said, but at least they weren't trying to kill him yet.

"Which one of you killed Azazel by the way?" he asked. "It was you right?" he nodded to Dean. "That's one of the things I wanted to do, thank you."

"Thank me?"

"For avenging my mother." He then nodded to Sam. "And you, for freeing her. Granted, doing so opened Daddy's cage, starting the Apocalypse but then you put him back, so in my opinion, all is forgiven."

"Your parents are Lucifer and Lilith?" Sam said incredulously.

"They took comfort in each other one night. This was before my father was locked up, and my mother was still alive."

He sighed. "I wish you could have met her then. Before she became what that Yellow Eyed bastard turned her into. She would have liked you."

Now they looked very confused. He was okay with that, better confused than homicidal. Especially since he hoped if he cleared up that confusion they would be more pleasantly inclined towards him.

"When Lucifer fell, he didn't go straight into the cage. He was on Earth for a short time, and it was right about that same time that Lilith was expelled from the Garden because she refused to be subservient to Adam."

"You're saying God's a misogynist?" Sam asked. He didn't sound as incredulous as some had.

"I can't make any claims to that one's motivation. For all I know it was mostly Adam's doing . But it wouldn't surprise me."

"So you're a…Nephilim?" Sam guessed, drawing on his vast stores of biblical and occult knowledge. "Or, a Lilim?"

"Both as it happens. I'm the first born of the Lilim. And though I was not the first of the Nephilim, I am the only one left. Your friend Castiel recently murdered my baby sister." He swallowed. Not now.

"Mother spent most of her life fostering anyone who refused to play by anyone else's rules. Or even to play anyone else's game. Those ideals still mean something to me. That's why I hope we never become enemies. And why I think she would have loved you guys." Refusing to roll over for Destiny or the ArcAngels? These two were the epitome of everything she'd stood for.

"And then Azazel turned her into a demon?" Sam guessed.

"She never ate from the Tree of Knowledge, so was never made mortal the way Adam and Eve were. But because of her age, stature and power…Azazel killed her, and made her his special project."

It was hard to tell, but behind his sunglasses, Damian's eyes blazed with fierce pride. "It took him over ten thousand years to break her. I tried to free her from Hell, but because they wouldn't take her in heaven there was nowhere to take her where they couldn't recapture her.

"It is a pet project of mine though, smuggling souls out of hell."

"You can get in and out of hell?"

"I am the son of the Devil after all."

"Assuming any of this is true, what do you want?" Dean demanded.

"Like I said, I wanted to introduce myself. This world is now infested with Angels. And there's nothing more racist than an Angel. I and my family can be an ally you may need, and I suspect we will need all the help we can get.

They didn't look convinced. Oh well. He couldn't blame them. "Look all I ask is that you think about it. If you need help, call me. No need for any rituals or anything either." He handed Sam a card. "Here's my number. If nothing else, I've some friends among the Hunters. They consider themselves the analysts, to your field agents. We can at least provide info."

He gave Dean a salute. "In the meantime Precious, good luck. We're all gonna need all we can get."


End file.
